School For Elizabeth Hooper-Holmes
by WhoLocked4Life
Summary: When Elizabeth goes to school she is always confronted by the same two children. But does her dad know who they are? Parentlock Sherlolly. Rated T for language and other stuff.
1. The Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters all rights go to the BBC

Elizabeth Hooper-Holmes was on her way to Secondary school, same as any old day, knowing that as soon as she left the safety of Baker Street she wasn't safe and that Theo James Moriarty and Arcadia Moriarty would be waiting.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jephro appeared from round the corner putting out a cigarette as he began to speak to the frightened girl that stood before him.

''School. Shouldn't you be going too?" She replied weakly, attempting to seem intimidating, but it was clear she had inherited her mother's personality.

"Is that supposed to be a joke? You know i don't go unlike you my mum and dad aren't constantly breathing down my neck 24/7" He chuckled as he thought of his dad being that supportive, he doesn't really care and neither do they.

They both stood in her path to the school, Elizabeth glanced at her watch and realized if they were going to be like this then she was going to be late...again and  
she knew she couldn't tell school about them  
"Imagine if dad found out, then everyone would be in danger." She thought as she looked away from her watch and back at the bullies.

"Move out of the way." Elizabeth tried to push his hand out of the way so that she could cross the treet, but he was far too strong for took a side glanceat the road and saw Scott Watson, her friend from school running across the road just a bit away from them. As he looked behind he saw Elizabeth in some trouble  
that she obviously couldn' get out of herself. He quickly ran back across the road and stopped them before things got personal.  
"Hi Elizabeth, are you okay?" He asked as she smiled back full of hope and relief.

"Go away!" Shouted Arcadia at Scott's face  
"No," Replied Scott, it was obvious that Arcadia and Jephro weren't expecting that as he quickly added,"You're a freak and so is your father!" The twins ran off theway they came.

"Thanks," said Elizabeth blushing,"They think they can do anything they want just because there dad is..well..you know?" She added scared to mention his name  
"I know, does your dad know about any of this or even that they are, supposed, to go to our school?"

She didn't answer but Scott knew what that silence meant.


	2. Unexpected Client

"He can't know," Said Elizabeth firmly "Who knows what will happen when he finds out that James Moriarty's kids are going to the same school and bullying me!"

"Huh" Hamish sighed as he knew what was right for Elizabeth and promised to keep his mouth shut.

As they approached the school gates they heard the second bell go; they were officially late. When Elizabeth entered her form room at 9:52am her form tutor immediately enquired where she had been as this was not the first time she had been late this week.

"Elizabeth Holmes, late again with no valid excuse," Announced Mr Johnson, the mardiest teacher in the entire school, "outside. Now" commanded the teacher as Elizabeth slumped outside.

"What is your excuse for being late to registration young lady?" Asked Mr Johnson as he folded his arms and stood up right towering over his pupil obviously intimidating her.

"Well...um..you see I got up late so I was in a rush and then I realized I forgot my maths book so I rushed home to get it and got to school as fast as I could." Elizabeth replied very quickly. The teacher lent against the wall and thought about it for a moment before saying,

"Fine but we will have to call your mum and dad to tell them you've been late." Explained Mr Johnson

Hearing this Elizabeth felt a sick feeling in her stomach and knew that she couldn't lie to her dad, he would spot every little flaw with her story in a heartbeat. With these thoughts in her mind he went back to her class and daydreamed the rest of the day away...

...Except for the journey home. This time it was different; this time there were no Theo or Arcadia waiting for her at the school gates.  
"Oh." Said Elizabeth astonished and relieved of the absence of the bullies.

As she started walking home she felt that someone was following her and she didn't like that, Elizabeth knew that her dad had a number of enemies and he had told her not to let them follow her home. The stranger was gaining on her fast but slowly at the same time they were cautious of alerting her. When at last Baker Street came into view she knew that soon she would be safe and that the person couldn't follow her any more but at the same time they would know where she lived. Realizing this Elizabeth quickened her pace to a fast walk and soon entered 221B Baker Street slightly out of breath.

"Mum, dad I'm home!" Shouted Elizabeth  
"When you come up be cautious," replied Sherlock. Elizabeth knew very well what that meant; her dad was doing another one of his experiments, she always found it funny when her mum would come in and tell her dad off like he was a child for leaving the kitchen a mess with all of his test tubes and chemicals.

"So what you doing now then?" Asked Elizabeth as she entered the living room and sat down on the sofa  
"Just seeing what would happen if your mum came in to even more mess than usual, it's a 'psychological' experiment." Replied Sherlock with a smirk on his face.

"Why was it you were late for school?" Enquired Sherlock. Elizabeth went quiet and red as she had no idea how to answer.


	3. You Can't Lie To Sherlock Holmes

(Constructive criticism welcome)

Hi I'm home!" Shouted Molly as she entered the house. Elizabeth took this moment as an opportunity as quick as a flash she stood up and started walking towards the door that lead to the staircase.

"Hello sweetheart." Said Molly as she stood in Elizabeth's way stopping her from getting away from her dad's questions  
"Um...hi mum." Replied Elizabeth as she pushed past her and continued on her journey up the stairs and to her room. Suddenly, from downstairs she heard,  
"What!" Obviously her mum had seen the mess in the kitchen that her dad make.  
"Looks like dads 'psychology' test had worked out." She said to herself as she sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling waiting for something interesting to happen. When all of a sudden she heard a series of mumbles from downstairs;Elizabeth was worried as her parents always spoke clearly and she could always hear their conversations, but Elizabeth knew what they were talking about without hearing them.

"Elizabeth, sweetheart can you come down here please?" Shouted Molly from the living room, all of a sudden Elizabeth's feet felt heavy and she had a felling in her stomach that she was going to cry.

"Coming." She replied weakly showing her mothers personality she walked downstairs quickly trying to think of excuses and ways change the subject

When she entered the living room she found her dad sat in his usual chair and her mum sat where John would sit when he came round but there in between the two was another chair she took this as a hint of where she should sit. She slowly sat down in the chair and stared at both of her parents.

"Why were you late this morning?" Asked Molly leaning forward and looking at her daughter  
"I...I forgot some books so i came back to get them." Replied Elizabeth with a slight quiver in her voice  
"It's just your dad was in one of his moods where he doesn't do anything and he says that you didn't come back." Said Molly delicately knowing that her daughter was beginning to worry.

"Exactly so that cannot be the reason you are late so what is the real reason you were late and this time don't lie." Said Sherlock not noticing at all that his daughter was on the brink of crying.  
"Sherlock..." Whispered Molly giving her husband 'the stare'.  
"What," replied Sherlock,"Was that bad?" He asked turning to his wife  
"Just a bit." Said Molly angrily.

"Um...um..."stutted Elizabeth giving her dad quick and short eye glances. Her mother picked up on this and quickly.  
"Um, Sherlock i think someone might be at the door, can you check?" Asked Molly trying to get rid of her husband so her daughter could give her he real reason as obviously Elizabeth didn't want her father knowing.  
"There's no one at the door." Sherlock replied quickly.  
"Just check" Molly shouted firmly. Sherlock sighed and exited the room to check the door, knowing that he wouldn't be long and that he would come back up if there was no one at the door, Molly shut the door and put a chair against it to lock Sherlock out for at least 10 minutes. They were finally alone.

"So why were you late?" Enquired Molly.


	4. Locked Out

(constructive criticism welcome).

Elizabeth looked around the room for inspiration, for something to base her lie on. But to her dismay nothing was working she had to say something fast her mother was beginning to get frustrated with her.

"Okay..can you tell me why you couldn't tell dad?" Asked Molly changing the question to one that was slightly easier to answer.  
The same silence followed as before and Molly was getting frustrated with her daughter not telling her what was wrong. She was just about to say something else when Elizabeth began to tell her mum what was wrong.

"There's these two kids that stop me from getting to school every morning they wait for me at the end of Baker Street and won't let me cross the road." Elizabeth explained she looked over at her mum and at this point Molly looked kind of astonished at Elizabeth's response.

"Who are the children," Asked Molly trying to get some more information out before her husband came back. However the same silence followed as before and Elizabeth just stared at the floor whilst she went red,"Are they the reason why you wanted dad out of the room?" Questioned Molly further but she had a feeling she already knew the answer. Just as she suspected Elizabeth gave a shy little nod to answer her mothers final question before her husband burst back into the room.

"There was no one at the door and why was that chair against the the door," Asked Sherlock as he entered the room that he had been locked out of,"so why were you late?" Sherlock moved further into the room and sat in his chair. Molly looked at her daughter and decided that they had asked her enough questions and decided to let her go back to her room whilst she and her husband had a talk.

When Elizabeth sat back on her bed a series of mumbles followed and she began to worry...

..."Why did she let her?" Asked Sherlock astonished at her decision.  
"Because she was quite upset and she wasn't giving me any answers so i thought it useless to keep her," Replied Molly looking at her husband,"i know you mean well Sherlock but you have to be more sensitive with Elizabeth." Molly kissed him and they left the conversation for the night and would resolve it in the morning.


	5. Intervention

(Constructive criticism welcome.)

"He can't know," Said Elizabeth firmly "Who knows what will happen when he finds out that James Moriarty's kids are going to the same school and bullying me!"

"Huh" Hamish sighed as he knew what was right for Elizabeth and promised to keep his mouth shut.

As they approached the school gates they heard the second bell go; they were officially late. When Elizabeth entered her form room at 9:52am her form tutor immediately enquired where she had been as this was not the first time she had been late this week.

"Elizabeth Holmes, late again with no valid excuse," Announced Mr Johnson, the mardiest teacher in the entire school, "outside. Now" commanded the teacher as Elizabeth slumped outside.

"What is your excuse for being late to registration young lady?" Asked Mr Johnson as he folded his arms and stood up right towering over his pupil obviously intimidating her.

"Well...um..you see I got up late so I was in a rush and then I realized I forgot my maths book so I rushed home to get it and got to school as fast as I could." Elizabeth replied very quickly. The teacher lent against the wall and thought about it for a moment before saying,

"Fine but we will have to call your mum and dad to tell them you've been late." Explained Mr Johnson

Hearing this Elizabeth felt a sick feeling in her stomach and knew that she couldn't lie to her dad, he would spot every little flaw with her story in a heartbeat. With these thoughts in her mind he went back to her class and daydreamed the rest of the day away...

...Except for the journey home. This time it was different; this time there were no Theo or Arcadia waiting for her at the school gates.  
"Oh." Said Elizabeth astonished and relieved of the absence of the bullies.

As she started walking home she felt that someone was following her and she didn't like that, Elizabeth knew that her dad had a number of enemies and he had told her not to let them follow her home. The stranger was gaining on her fast but slowly at the same time they were cautious of alerting her. When at last Baker Street came into view she knew that soon she would be safe and that the person couldn't follow her any more but at the same time they would know where she lived. Realizing this Elizabeth quickened her pace to a fast walk and soon entered 221B Baker Street slightly out of breath.

"Mum, dad I'm home!" Shouted Elizabeth  
"When you come up be cautious," replied Sherlock. Elizabeth knew very well what that meant; her dad was doing another one of his experiments, she always found it funny when her mum would come in and tell her dad off like he was a child for leaving the kitchen a mess with all of his test tubes and chemicals.

"So what you doing now then?" Asked Elizabeth as she entered the living room and sat down on the sofa  
"Just seeing what would happen if your mum came in to even more mess than usual, it's a 'psychological' experiment." Replied Sherlock with a smirk on his face.

"Why were you late for school this morning?" Enquired Sherlock. Elizabeth went quiet and red as she had no idea how to answer.


	6. The Plan

(Constructive criticism welcome)

Elizabeth and Molly entered Baker Street; Molly slammed the door behind them and walked up the stairs  
"Wait here," Commanded Molly as she walked into the living room," Sherlock get up now it's important, very important." Shouted Molly at her husband. Sherlock didn't move but she knew he was awake.  
"It's Jim!" Exclaimed Molly this time Sherlock looked at her and she could tell his heart sank into his stomach.  
"Jim?" Asked Sherlock astonished at what his wife had said.  
"Yes." Molly replied as Sherlock just stood there frozen.  
"How do you know that?" Asked Sherlock shocked that his wife had figured out something before him.

"But he's dead no this isn't fair i didn't go into hiding for 2 years for him to still be alive and if he is why didn't he tell me!"  
"Sherlock he's using Elizabeth to get to you, you can't do anything or he will have won." Shouted Molly at Sherlock.  
I've got a idea," Exclaimed Sherlock, "Elizabeth come up!" Commanded Sherlock as his daughter entered the room.

"What is it Sherlock?" Asked Molly wondering what his idea was.  
"Elizabeth you are going to go to school tomorrow and I am going to follow you in a taxi." Sherlock explained.  
"What?" Questioned Molly and Elizabeth  
"When the twins go i am going to follow them home."  
"No," Shouted Elizabeth,"You always get involved where you are not needed i am fine by myself i don't need anyone's help." Elizabeth stormed out the room and ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door behind her.  
"That was my fault i presume?" Said Sherlock turning to his wife  
"No that time it actually wasn't your fault Sherlock maybe Elizabeth just didn't approve of your idea." Explained Molly

Elizabeth could hear them speaking downstairs when suddenly her mother appeared at her bedroom door.  
"You okay?" Asked Molly entering her daughter's room.  
"Can't you just leave me alone i can look after myself." Stated Elizabeth.  
"I'm sure you can but you're only 13 and your dad and I are worried that Moriarty's children are bullying you because Sherlock and Moriarty aren't exactly the best of friends, you do know who Moriarty is don't you and what he did?"  
"Moriarty went out with you to get to dad he kidnapped this guy's kids and when dad went to ask the girl some questions she freaked out so everyone thought that dad must be the murderer so they all went to Lestrade to tell him this. Dad sent Moriarty a text saying, 'Come to Barts roof' , or something like that, that's where he jumped off the roof and survived." Said Elizabeth quite quickly.  
"Correct but we didn't tell you all of that, where...where did you hear it?" Enquired Molly curious where her daughter had picked up this knowledge.  
"John told Scott and Scott told me." Replied Elizabeth as if it was obvious.

"Oh, okay." Replied Molly still trying to figure it all out in her head.  
"So are you okay?" Asked Molly hoping she would get a different answer this time.  
"Fine dad can do what he wants tomorrow just as long as he stays in the taxi and doesn't interfere unless I am in real trouble." Demanded Elizabeth.  
"I'll make sure he doesn't." Answered Molly knowing that, that was the only way her daughter would allow her dad's plan.

The next morning Molly went back to work hoping that Sherlock wouldn't do anything except stay in the taxi and follow the twins back to their house. Elizabeth and her dad left the house at 8:00 and a taxi was already outside, Sherlock explained to the driver that he should do what he says and when he says it, with no questions asked. Elizabeth carried on down the road and soon met the twins.

"Where's your mum this morning? Asked Theo  
"She's gone to work this morning unlike your dad my parents actually want their children to be happy." Explained Elizabeth feeling confident as she knew that her dad had a plan that she hoped worked.  
"Oh.. well.." Said the twins who were stuck for words at Elizabeth's boost in confidence and as quick as they came they were back up the road with Sherlock's taxi behind him.


	7. Cuts And Bruises

(Constructive criticism welcome) Elizabeth felt rather pleased with herself as she watched the taxi follow the children up the road. As it dissipated around the corner she continued her way to school. When she entered her form room her tutor was surprised to see her arrive before most of her classmates. "You're early." Said Mr Johnson watching Elizabeth sit down next to the window. "Yeah, I remembered my books today sir." Explained Elizabeth as she looked out of the window and began to daydream. The bell went for her first lesson and Elizabeth was happy all day. When she went to the school gates, as she expected, Theo and Arcadia were there leaning against the gates waiting for her. "So I heard that your dad was in one of his moods the other day." Exclaimed Theo, Elizabeth was startled at this, as she knew this to be correct. "But He's okay now in fact I hear that he's even following people around in taxi and sticking his nose in places where it isn't needed, is that right?" Shouted Arcadia. Elizabeth went red as she usually would when the children talked to her like that, everything that they knew made her more worried by the second. "I thought so." Shouted Arcadia into Elizabeth's face, taking Elizabeth's silence as a yes and she was right Elizabeth's confidence drained and she was the frail little girl that she was a couple of days ago, the way the twins liked her to be. Elizabeth didn't say a word all the way home and just let them throw abuse at her about her family, especially about her mum and her dad. She could finally breath when she entered 221B. "Mum, dad are you home?" Asked Elizabeth; her answer bounced off the walls sending an echo through the air. Silence followed as the echo died out and Elizabeth made her way to the living room and was startled by her dad in his chair in his dressing gown. Oh, hello dad," Exclaimed Elizabeth not expecting her dad to be home, "How did today go?" Asked Elizabeth wanting to know how the twins knew that they didn't reply and was breathing slower than usual, this was worrying Elizabeth and before she could ask her dad another question her mum came in from the bathroom. "Mum?" Asked Elizabeth thinking her mum was supposed to be at work. "Elizabeth, honey maybe you should go upstairs dad's... a bit tired and he needs rest." Replied Molly firmly wanting her daughter out of the room so she could carry on with her work. Elizabeth did as she was told as she had never heard this tone in her mum's voice before it was firm but scared at the same time. "Sherlock, talk please." Asked Molly looking at the wounds that Moriarty's men had left on her husband's body. Sherlock didn't answer just turned round at looked Molly in the eyes with a expression that was full of pain and forgiveness. "Maybe, I should call John," Asked Molly, "I mean, I'm not used to working with living bodies I'm a Pathologist, not a doctor." When Molly finished Sherlock just shrugged and sighed, Molly took this that Sherlock didn't care, so she stood up, picked up the phone. "John?" Asked Molly as someone picked up the phone. "No It's Scott, Hello Molly." Replied Scott. "Is your dad there?" Questioned Molly embarrassed. "Yes I'll just get him," Said Scott "Dad Molly wants to you!" Shouted Scott knowing that his dad would be able to hear. "Coming!" Shouted John back. "Hello Molly, can i help you?" Enquired John not expecting Molly to ring. "Yes, I know we haven't seen you in a while and you are probably busy, but Sherlock needs your help he's kind of been beaten up and I have no idea what to do-" Shouted Molly panicking down the phone. "Just calm down and I will be round, How bad is it? Is it just first a first aid kit, or paramedic?" Asked John trying to get more information out of his panicked friend. "I don't know." Said Molly beginning to cry. After, what felt like forever, there was a knock at the door and John entered the room and rushed towards the ball shaped Sherlock that lay in the chair. He examined his cuts and bruises and came to the conclusion that a first aid kit nor a paramedic couldn't help him; only he could. John and Molly didn't talk whist John helped Sherlock. When he had done he explained to Molly what she had to do. "Makes sure he gets plenty of rest, eats and doesn't do anything for the next 2 weeks." Explained John. "There's no need, I'm fine," Shouted Sherlock, but to his dismay when he tried to stand up he fell back down into his chair,"Point made." Said Sherlock excepting defeat. 


	8. The Nightmare

Elizabeth sat in her room thinking about her last encounter with the twins but was distracted by voices from downstairs, she immediately recognised the third voice as Dr John Watson, her dad's old friend and father to Scott her friend from school. John didn't come round often now that Mary was pregnant again, she knew that he wouldn't come round for nothing, something must be wrong. "Hello, John." Said Elizabeth, entering the living room and sitting down in her mum's chair. "Hello Lizzie." Replied John. This really annoyed Elizabeth as she didn't care for nicknames (except for the one that her dad used to be called, Sherly) her name was Elizabeth and she liked it that way. "Where's my dad?" Asked Elizabeth noticing his absence. Molly looked over at John from the kitchen, shaking her head a him, indicating to him not to mention Sherlock's wounds. "He's gone to bed, he was tired." Explained John looking at Molly for approval. "Okay.." Announced Elizabeth, slightly suspicious. She thought of her mum's behaviour and John's as she lay on her bed and fell asleep. "Sherlock, hello old friend, did you miss me?" Asked Moriarty as Sherlock awoke in a room, unaware of where he was. "Sherlock, hello old friend, did you miss me?" Asked Moriarty as Sherlock awoke in a room, unaware of where he was. "What?" Asked Sherlock waking up. Suddenly he felt a fist to his cheek as his faced turned. "I said, did you miss me?" Repeated Moriarty, like Sherlock he didn't like repeating himself. "No...I...didn't...to be...honest." Replied Sherlock out of breath. A fist came in contact with Sherlock's stomach, this made Sherlock unbalanced and he fell into a clump onto the floor. "Say that again, and chose these words wisely." Shouted Moriarty losing his temper with the consulting detective. "I...have not...missed you...you bastard..." Stated Sherlock gasping for breath, he immediately regretted these words, as straight after Moriarty hit Sherlock..again. "Why..are..you...doing this..?" Enquired Sherlock as he realized he was now bleeding and looked up at Moriarty in disgust and wonder, "Because I can." Exclaimed Moriarty kneeling down and looking Sherlock in the face. Elizabeth woke up, sweating with her mum by her side trying to calm her down. "Ssshhhh,ssshh darling you are alright now." Said Molly soothingly putting a damp cloth on her forehead. "Where's dad?"Asked Elizabeth franticly, looking around her room quickly worried because of the topic of her nightmare. "He's in bed sweetie, I heard you breathing rather heavily and when I got here you were sweating and turning, but it's over now, it was just a dream." Replied Molly trying to calm her daughter down before she had a panic attack. But Elizabeth had a feeling it was more than just a dream. 


	9. Injuries

_**(Constructive criticism welcome.)**_

"He can't know," Said Elizabeth firmly "Who knows what will happen when he finds out that James Moriarty's kids are going to the same school and bullying me!"

"Huh" Hamish sighed as he knew what was right for Elizabeth and promised to keep his mouth shut.

As they approached the school gates they heard the second bell go; they were officially late. When Elizabeth entered her form room at 9:52am her form tutor immediately enquired where she had been as this was not the first time she had been late this week.

"Elizabeth Holmes, late again with no valid excuse," Announced Mr Johnson, the mardiest teacher in the entire school, "outside. Now" commanded the teacher as Elizabeth slumped outside.

"What is your excuse for being late to registration young lady?" Asked Mr Johnson as he folded his arms and stood up right towering over his pupil obviously intimidating her.

"Well...um..you see I got up late so I was in a rush and then I realized I forgot my maths book so I rushed home to get it and got to school as fast as I could." Elizabeth replied very quickly. The teacher lent against the wall and thought about it for a moment before saying,

"Fine but we will have to call your mum and dad to tell them you've been late." Explained Mr Johnson

Hearing this Elizabeth felt a sick feeling in her stomach and knew that she couldn't lie to her dad, he would spot every little flaw with her story in a heartbeat. With these thoughts in her mind he went back to her class and daydreamed the rest of the day away...

...Except for the journey home. This time it was different; this time there were no Theo or Arcadia waiting for her at the school gates.

"Oh." Said Elizabeth astonished and relieved of the absence of the bullies.

As she started walking home she felt that someone was following her and she didn't like that, Elizabeth knew that her dad had a number of enemies and he had told her not to let them follow her home. The stranger was gaining on her fast but slowly at the same time they were cautious of alerting her. When at last Baker Street came into view she knew that soon she would be safe and that the person couldn't follow her any more but at the same time they would know where she lived. Realizing this Elizabeth quickened her pace to a fast walk and soon entered 221B Baker Street slightly out of breath.

"Mum, dad I'm home!" Shouted Elizabeth.

"When you come up be cautious," replied Sherlock. Elizabeth knew very well what that meant; her dad was doing another one of his experiments, she always found it funny when her mum would come in and tell her dad off like he was a child for leaving the kitchen a mess with all of his test tubes and chemicals.

"So what you doing now then?" Asked Elizabeth as she entered the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Just seeing what would happen if your mum came in to even more mess than usual, it's a 'psychological' experiment." Replied Sherlock with a smirk on his face.

"Why were you late for school this morning?" Enquired Sherlock. Elizabeth went quiet and red as she had no idea how to answer.


	10. DNA

_**(Constructive criticism welcome)** _

**A/N Strong Language. **

When Elizabeth was well enough the nurses allowed Sherlock to ask her questions as long as they didn't upset her. On hearing this Elizabeth prepared for the worst as did Sherlock. "

Hi dad." Said Elizabeth sitting up in bed as her father entered the room.

"Elizabeth, who did this to you, judging by the amount of bruises and the severity of them the person who did this knew what they were doing, strong and had every intention of hurting you but instead let you go."

Sherlock paced the room thinking of more deductions. "You're right they did have every intention of hurting me but..." Elizabeth trailed off as tears started stroking her cheek.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong why don't you want to tell me?" Asked Sherlock not knowing why his daughter didn't want to help catch the people who did this. Elizabeth only cried more, not knowing what to do he left and asked for Molly's help, something he didn't do often.

"Molly she's crying and when i asked who what was wrong she only cried more." Sherlock went back to pacing the waiting room waiting for a reply.

"I'll talk to her, maybe she will talk to me." Replied Molly hugging her husband.

"Elizabeth, sweetheart, what's wrong? I think i can even guess who did this to you." Said Molly as she wiped the tears that stroked her daughter's cheeks.

"They might hurt you and dad if they find out if I told you that they did this." Replied Elizabeth who started to get upset.

"Well..maybe Uncle Mycroft can sort that out I'm sure he will be happy to help." Explained Molly.

When Elizabeth was allowed to go home she was so happy that she was finally away from machines and check-ups. She wasn't really a fan of hospitals. She was so relieved that that the twins would finally be dealt with and hopefully no-one would get beaten up this time. However, when they took the DNA and the fingerprints from her neck, no matches were found, it was as if they had never existed.

"How is this even possible?" Shouted Sherlock into the lab. "What?" Asked Molly wondering why her husband was shouting at a screen "The DNA is doesn't have a single match, not anywhere in the world. But the fingerprints are there so they couldn't have used gloves. It doesn't make sense." Exclaimed Sherlock getting very frustrated.

"Maybe Moriarty just didn't register their birth?" Asked Molly attempting to help her husband.

"But the DNA would still match." Replied Sherlock. Suddenly Sherlock's phone rang in a heartbeat he picked it up expecting it to be Elizabeth wondering when they would be home or Lestrade with another case. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Hello Sherlock, how's Elizabeth?" Enquired Moriarty. Sherlock was suddenly filled with rage and anger.

"Why did you do this, what have I ever done to you?" Questioned Sherlock.

"You didn't do anything but my son says that your brat of a daughter deserved it. She punched my son, so he strangled your daughter." Explained Moriarty.

"If your family lays one more finger on Elizabeth then I swear you will not live to see the next fucking sunrise." Shouted Sherlock hanging up the phone and storming out of the lab, quickly back on the phone.

"Brother dear I need your help." Announced Sherlock.

**A/N. Tell me what you think of the story so far, please, and review.**


	11. Stranger Danger

**A/N Sorry for the delay I have had school work to do and stuff to sort out. But here you go. Enjoy! :)**

"Oh hello Sherlock." Replied Mycroft.

"I need your help, now!" Exclaimed Sherlock.

"With what?" Asked Mycroft.

"You know what, you have cameras anywhere and everywhere." Stated Sherlock annoyed at his brother.

"Shut up brother I have already run checks on them both and run their faces through, nothing it's like they don't exist." Explained Mycroft.

"Fuck!" Shouted Sherlock. "Just follow Elizabeth on CCTV and make sure no harm comes to her." Instructed Sherlock hanging up the phone.

The next morning Elizabeth went to school but this time, not to Elizabeth's knowledge, Mycroft was following her on CCTV.

"Did we hurt you yesterday?" Asked Theo.

"Yes, what about you?" Asked Elizabeth.

"He's fine." Replied Arcadia. Not knowing how to react to this girl in front of her who's confidence varied day by day and wasn't scared of them.

At the end of the day, Theo and Arcadia were not there, "Oh well." Thought Elizabeth. But she wasn't alone on the way home. Elizabeth felt like someone was following her again. Not liking this she started to quicken her pace. She was basically running now as the unknown man was gaining on her.

"Why are you in such a rush? I only want to talk to you." Said the man grabbing hold of Elizabeth's upper arm.

"What do you want?" Asked Elizabeth.

"You're the daughter of the great Sherlock Hooper-Holmes. You tell me." Replied the stranger. Elizabeth stared at him- she had not gotten her father's brains, just his height and hair.

"You haven't got your father's brain have you? Poor him, he must be so disappointed in you- his own daughter normal and boring." Spat the man.

"Who are you and why did you follow me the other day?" Asked Elizabeth knowing that it wouldn't be long before a black car pulled up (she might not have Sherlock's brains but she wasn't stupid, she knew that Mycroft was following her on CCTV, why wouldn't he be? His only niece was being bullied by the most psychotic man's kids. He would be stupid not to.)

"Don't worry I'm not Moriarty but you will be seeing more of him and me very soon." Explained the man. He ran off into the crowds of London and Elizabeth soon lost sight of him. Suddenly the black car appeared as if from no-where and the driver indicated for her to get inside; recognising him she sat in the back of the car as it started heading towards it's destination. They finally arrived at an abandoned warehouse and Elizabeth found her self wondering the corridors until she came to a room.

"Hello Uncle." Greeted Elizabeth.

"Hello Elizabeth. How are you?" Asked Mycroft getting straight down to business.

"I'm fine but I know you are referring to the stranger that approached me." Said Elizabeth. Again- not stupid.

"Yes I am." Replied Mycroft.

"I don't know who he is but he has followed him home before and said that I would be seeing more of himself and Moriarty soon. Oh and he said that my father was disappointed in me." Announced Elizabeth.


End file.
